Netherworld Lights
by Heide DeVries
Summary: Kingdom Hearts fic. NegaDuck makes a deal with Hades.
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes (Skip if You Want)

* * *

**

I had no idea if I should try to post this or not. I know some people might like it, but I just had it in my head to do this for a while. I didn't know whether or not to post it in Kingdom Hearts area or Darkwing Duck. So I chose Darkwing Duck.

For those of you who don't know Kingdom Hearts, I apologize. I don't know if this little summary will help but I will try:

You might find this hard to understand, actually. Kingdom Hearts is a Playstation 2/Nintendo GameBoy SP series. It is a crossover of Disney characters with Final Fantasy characters. The main characters (meaning the ones you control) are Sora, a boy with a weapon called a Keyblade, Donald, King Mickey's court wizard and magic user, and Goofy, a royal guard. Sora comes from another world entirely with his friends: Kairi and Riku. Seperated from his friends when he enters the "disney" universe, Sora finds Donald and Goofy who soon become his companions. Donald and Goofy are on a quest to find King Mickey and stop a growing force called the Heartless. Heartless are creatures that come from the souls of people who've lost their hearts--the Heart's darkness so to speak. In addition to this, everytime a person loses their heart, becoming a Heartless, a creature called a Nobody is also made from what remains of the body. Sora, Donald and Goofy travel through many of the Disney worlds including: Beauty and the Beast, Mulan, Alice in Wonderland and Hercules. Several places that were featured that were special to the game where: Castle Oblivion (home of Organization XIII, the ones able to control the Nobody's), Disney Castle (Where Queen Minnie and King Mickey rule), and Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden (a city hard hit by the Heartless invasion, at the base of Malificent's castle).

Never once did they go into Darkwing's world. Or even hint to Darkwing's existance. So I was disappointed... hopefully in the future they will add in some Darkwing-ness.

I'm sorry if my explanation isn't very good. If not their are PLENTY of sites about Kingdom Hearts. Hope you enjoy the fic.


	2. Introduction

**_Netherworld Lights_**

**_(A Trouble Maker in Hollow Bastion)_**

**Note: This takes place in the course of Kingdom Hearts II

* * *

**

The entire Underworld shook, or so it seemed. Pain and Panic took cover underneath a nearby table waiting for their master's _stormy _nature to calm. Naturally, they stayed quiet--usually they would only be scolded for saying something dumb in any case. Hades paced up and down the chamber, occasionally glancing into the all-knowing green pool in the center of the room.

Scowling the Lord of the Netherworld threw the closest thing to him (which happened to be a small replica statue of Hercules). "Every time I try to get rid of that idiot, Wonderboy something gets in my way! Whether it's that stupid Zeus, that idiotic Organization XIII or that Keyblade boy! It's really beginning to ruin my week..."

Sure, due to a minor mistake on the hero's side the Underdome--Hades very own Tournament Stadium--was reopened. That, Hades _almost _enjoyed. Hercules was pitted against the darkest creatures that Hades could throw against him there. Except just when things were going correctly and Hercules was almost defeated once and for all--Sora, the Keyblade's chosen showed up and saved the day once again.

Hades continued to fume at his defeat, causing the flames on his head to grow burning hot. He did not notice the fact that Panic and Pain disappeared from the room, fearing the Lord of the Underworld's wrath. Hades also did not notice the presence of another.

The gloom of the room hid away the stranger until he made himself known, saying with a laugh, "What's got your robe in a bunch?"

Hades did not bother looking in the direction of the visitor, his pale face growing more sour, "Who let you out? I don't recall telling you to come up here..."

"But the deepest bowels of Hades can only entertain for so long, Fireball-head."

Hades turned around, seeing his visitor propped against the wall cleaning his nails tediously with a large, colorful knife. His face hid by the brim of a red colored fedora, but his expression was a clever grin. Hades returned the visitor's grin with his own, moving smoothly towards the other, "NegaDuck... if anyone hasn't informed you, here in the Underworld you do as _I _say." The Underworld's leader broke into a fit of rage, his eyes turning crimson, "And _I didn't call you here_!"

Narrowing his eyes the stranger did not flinch to Hades' sudden enraged state, "Geez. Where a marshmallow when you need one. Listen, I hear you're predicament and maybe I can strike a deal with you..."

"I'm the one who makes the deals around here," Insisted Hades, his expression (and hair) turning back to normal. Drawing a hand up to smooth down his flaming hair, Hades licked his lips, "But indulge me."

NegaDuck's beak twisted into a pleased expression, he moved away from the wall towards the glowing pool in the middle of the room. Once near enough to it he began to speak, staring into the watery depths of the pool, "It's seems to me, if this kid wasn't around you'd be having a regular ol' holiday..." He stuck a finger down his throat, grimacing at his own words, "excuse me, field-day, with this Hercules jerk, right?"

"Perhaps..." Hades noted as he narrowed his eyes at the short duck. "So what's the proposition?"

"Hold on, speedy. I think I can solve your kid problems for you... if you'll grant me one little _wish_." NegaDuck said, dipping his fingers in the pool and swirling their around a bit. His eyes lit up with excitement as he watched the pool's shape change to a familiar sight. Hades must have knew what he was thinking...

"Does this deal have something to do with _your _pain-in-the-side by chance?"

NegaDuck watched as the image of his enemy came to life in the pool, Darkwing Duck's purple uniform shone a peculiar shade of olive but it was unmistakably him. "Of course it does. You don't have to do anything except grant me the honor of showing him around the Underworld when he arrives."

"You mean, you want this fella's soul and your to be in the same dungeon? And you'll take care of that Keyblade brandishing ninny for me?" Hades paraphrased as his eyes lit up with the prospect of getting rid of Sora. "And if you lose?"

"I don't..." NegaDuck insisted, his eyes glinting with arrogance as he said this. "So, is it a deal?"


	3. The Encounter

**Netherworld Lights**

_Chapter one: The Encounter_

Sora didn't mind taking a break from his journey, much to his companion's surprise. Usually he was in a rush to find the friends he was separated from all this time, to find out what Organization XIII was using the Nobodies for, and to find King Mickey. But it also occurred to Donald and Goofy their companion, Sora, was indeed a young boy and sometimes he didn't mind having a little fun. So what if he was a hero to the worlds, as were Donald and Goofy, he still wanted to enjoy himself.

So they decided to go to Hollow Bastion to take a break, they weren't disappointed by the generosity of the townspeople there. Scrooge McDuck invited Sora, Hewey, Dewey and Louie (as well as anyone else who wanted to indulge) to his ice cream stand in the evenings. Sora's face would beam at the ice cream, even though he insisted that he was almost too old to get so excited over a simple frozen delight.

Donald would sit on the edge of town that overlooked the gloomy castle, his mind always wandering to the whereabouts of their king. Goofy would be... well Goofy, and find simple pastimes in the town, that ultimately ended up slightly dangerous because of his clumsy nature.

It was on such an evening that something happened to disrupt their fun, peaceful stay at Hollow Bastion.

All that day, and part of the afternoon, Sora had been bothering the stern Leon about borrowing his Gunblade. Leon, being the serious man he was, refused to let the boy take the weapon insisting that he would end up hurting himself. Sora knew that it was a dangerous weapon, but wouldn't give up the battle so easily. Yuffie, the ninja, and Merlin also got into the discussion: they both agreed with Leon naturally. Before Sora could come up with a proper comeback for, "You'll put your eye out", they were interrupted by Scrooge McDuck.

Entering Merlin's house Scrooge, followed by the triplets and Donald, rushed towards Merlin asking in his accented voice, "Is that Cid slacking again?"

The blonde Cid, who was sitting in front of the Security System computer, whirled around at the sound of the accusation, "Wha'cha goin'a say I'm slacking for? I sit at this desk making sure that cockamamie device keeps the town safe all day long! Merlin don't even let me get somethin' to eat sometimes!"

The town's greatest defense was the computerized Heartless detecting program, and it was always functioning (with the exception of when Sora and the other's had to save it). As soon as a Heartless attacked within the city, the system would counterattack by popping up nearby the Heartless and reducing their energy until they were either defeated by someone else or the system itself.

"Mr. McDuck," Sora began, seeing the worried look the older duck held as well as the triplets' faces, "What's going on?"

But it wasn't any use: Scrooge was already trying to accuse Cid of taking an unsceduled break causing the town to be in danger. Merlin and Yuffie took it upon themselves to stop the upset Scrooge and Cid from further fighting. Yuffie took ahold of Cid's arm, while Merlin began to try and calm down the angry duck.

Donald shook his head, answering Sora, "It's horrible... the entire ice cream stand is destroyed. We found it like that, Scrooge was unconscious in the freezer, thank goodness it wasn't closed completely."

Sora's mouth was agape, "Just like that? Were their Heartless still around?"

"No," Donald shook his head, "Goofy stayed their to make sure nothing else happened."

Leon, who'd been quietly listening to the entire scene from a distance approached the shocked Sora and Donald, "Maybe the Heartless aren't involved in this at all. Cid's been at the machine all day, we know that, so maybe it's not a Heartless... just someone without a heart..."

Sora nodded in agreement, starting for the door with Donald closely in tow, "We'll check it out!"

Scrooge McDuck, his anger dampened now due to Merlin and Yuffie's efforts, called out, "Wait, Lad! Be careful and take this!"

Turning back around Sora held up his hand just in time to catch a small key that Scrooge tossed his way. Looking at the small, plain key Sora's eyes turned back to Scrooge questioningly. Scrooge said, "It's the lock to the freezer. When it closes it locks automatically... if anything dangerous happens just be sure that no one gets stuck inside of the freezer..."

It was a strange request but Sora smiled, nodding once more, left promptly saying with his usual enthusiastic manner, "Let's go, Donald!"

* * *

When they arrived Sora found it was just as Donald told him: the ice cream stand was completely destroyed. Yet there was no sign of Goofy anywhere, the shield carrying guard usually made his presence known no matter where he went. Sora cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling, "Goof-f-f-fy..."

It wasn't but a few seconds that a reply came, in the form of a strange sound from the direction of the ice cream stand's gigantic freezer. Sora quickly realized it was a very fortunate thing that Scrooge had given them the key to the room, for inside he knew they would find Goofy. Donald and Sora rushed to the freezer, using the key to open the door--sure enough out stumbled the half-icy guard.

Goofy rubbed at his shoulders with his arms, his teeth chattering, "Hya-yuk! T-Thanks guys!"

"Goofy," Sora shook his head, "How in the world did you get stuck in there?"

The guard just shrugged his shoulders and resumed trying to warm himself. Sora and Donald gave him their most puzzled look, then looked in the direction of the freezer. Walking up to the door the Keyblade's chosen glanced over the door, narrowing his eyes, "Someone must have closed it behind you. Who could do such a thing, you could've been hurt!"

Donald nodded his head in agreement, "I bet you it was a Heartless after all!"

Goofy shook his head, "Now that I come to think of it, something did seem strange about me being shut up in that there freezer. I could've swore someone was laughing as the door shut."

Sora, Donald and Goofy were all puzzled by this mystery.

"Hey, boneheads!" Called out a harsh voice, all three of the heroes began to search for the origin, "I got something to ask you, if you don't mind!"

"There!" Donald said, pointing with the end of his wizard's rod to a newly arrived figure just on top of the ice cream stand. "Heartless?"

But it wasn't a heartless at all. Not any that they'd seen before, that Sora could tell. This was a duck, like Donald and Uncle Scrooge, but he wore a strange costume: with a fedora on his head and a mask on his face.

Sora called out, "Who are you, Mister! You wouldn't happen to know who messed up Scrooge's shop, would you?"

"Know? I'm the one that did it, kid!" Cackled the duck, his eyes narrowing, "Now I have a question: where do they keep the cash in this sappy little ice cream shack? I searched and searched--all I found was this--" The figure held out a large coin purse, the top pouring out with munny. Sora's eyes lit up, as did Donald and Goofy, never had they saw so much munny in one place. "Don't tell me this junk is worth something!"

"Hey, that doesn't belong to you, give it back!" Sora demanded, watching Donald beside him lick his beak (still staring at the money). "Leon was right! You aren't a Heartless, but you still have no heart! Why would you do something like that, mister?"

"It's not mister, it's NegaDuck. And I did it because I wanted to, kid! If you want this back, take it back--if you can!" NegaDuck cackled holding the bag up high in the air. To NegaDuck's taunt Sora, Donald and Goofy all took a serious mood. Reaching behind him the boy took out a large weapon, notably swordlike yet instead of a blade it was shaped like a large key. NegaDuck held in a laugh at the ridiculous looking weapon as he watched the other two pull out their own. Donald carried what looked to be a wand with a large hat on the end, and Goofy an oversized shield.

"What a pathetic bunch you are! Those weapons couldn't stop a troupe of teenaged girls at a sale at the mall, let alone NegaDuck!" Pointing to the key in particular NegaDuck made a flashy gesture as he began to search behind his back for his own weapon. Thinking to himself, 'The Chainsaw would do these three good. They'll be running at the first sight of it!' But to his displeasure as he pulled out his weapon he was shocked to see that it was not his trusty Chainsaw. Instead NegaDuck pulled out a large, long handled hammer. The color scheme matching his outfit perfectly.

"What the h...?" NegaDuck yelled as he inspected the object he held now. It wasn't any of _his _weapons, he deduced within an instant. "What is this thing?"

Goofy covered his mouth as he watched the villain's confused face. Soon Sora and Donald joined their companion in the laughter. Sora put his hands on his hips, "You know it'd be easier to just give up the munny right now, Negy... whatever..."

The duck wasn't listening.

NegaDuck's inspection of the weapon turned up a small card located near the grip area of the hammer. It read, 'The Troublemaker: A weapon for all of those who desire to cause trouble to all those who don't want it. (P.S. Air Combo Plus One)'. "Whatever this means..." NegaDuck muttered. But he knew he would have to work with it, after all it wasn't tacky looking by any means. It looked well-crafted and expensive.

Raising the hammer, NegaDuck shouted, "All right! Now I'm ready!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy were all three seated in a circle at the base of the ice cream parlor playing cards. All three had heavy concentration on the game they played. Suddenly, Goofy shouted with delight, "Gin!"

Donald grumbled and Sora let a small giggle pass his lips. NegaDuck was not amused: "Will you knobs pay me some attention? It's not like this munny, or whatever, is going to save itself!"

Sora stood up, brushing off his ebony outfit as he prepared for battle once more. "Fine, fine. Bring it on!"

With that Sora did a fantastic leap into the sky, his weapon aimed directly for the masked villain. NegaDuck, amazed by the boy's feat, had no more than a moment to prepare for the strike against him. Blocking the keyblade's attack with his lengthy handle of the sword. Gritting his teeth Sora pressed the keyblade down with more power than NegaDuck thought possible for a mere child to accomplish. NegaDuck broke the blocking position; stumbling backwards and raising the hammer once more.

Sora smiled for a moment, "Wan'a give up Scrooge's munny yet?"

"Not a chance!" NegaDuck snarled lunging forward to make a broad swing with the weapon. Sora jumped sideways to avoid the weapon's blow and out of the corner of his eye spotted his companion's joining him on the roof of the ice cream parlor. "You're about to chance your mind!"

NegaDuck's eyes grew as he watched Goofy hurl his shield like a Frisbee through the air. Dodging this attack was nearly impossible for NegaDuck, who was unexperienced with this type of combat. Knocked back from the attack NegaDuck grimaced, "What's with you guys! You shouldn't be able to have these kinds of powers!"

"You think their somethin'?" Cackled Donald raising his wand in the air. It seemed giving up was no longer an option they were giving NegaDuck. "Blizzara!"

A large ice crystal appeared from nowhere in front of NegaDuck. Attaching itself to his hammer, the ice rapidly grew in formation until it covered the top of NegaDuck's hands, freezing them in place. Shivering both in cold and anger the villain took another swing, this time with all of his might trying both to hit the opponents and to knock free his hands. Throwing the end of the hammer downward, into the ground, he watched in shock as the hammer let loose an eruption of shockwaves covering the roof of the building.

Sora and Goofy were knocked from the roof. Goofy landing on the ground below with a distressed, "Yahhhow-w-w-w!"

The boy, however, hovered midair and returned an attack instantly to his foe. The power of this hit greater than all those before: Sora send NegaDuck flying away. Not only did the villain fly into the air, it would seem that it would be sometime before he would land all together. Sora wasted no time as he jumped into the air following the helpless NegaDuck in his pained flight. NegaDuck's eyes caught Sora's own, and the keyblade's owner gave him a taunting gesture before using his weapon to knock NegaDuck away. The masked duck's state was similar to a homerun hit at a baseball game as he disappeared into the air. "See ya later, NegyDuck!" Sora called gleefully as he fell back safely to the ground. Striking a pose as he did, "That'll teach him!"

"But... Sora..." Goofy called from the ground.

"Yea?" Sora asked, seeing Donald shake his head and slap his own forehead. "What's wrong guys?"

"What about the munny!" Donald asked in frustration. "He's gotten away!"

"Oh no. I forgot..." A teardrop formed over Sora's head. "Sorry guys..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Woah. I can't believe I got so many people reviewing on just an introduction. Thank you all for the reviews! Also, to Mrs/Mr. Just-A-Fan: I truly am quite scared of putting my story in the KH section. All of the KHs fictions I've saw so far are all "Sora Falls in Love With Axel and Runs Away" and "Nomine Loves Saix for No Reason"-ish. v.v; I'm a coward. Anyhow, I hope I got Uncle Scrooge down. I've only saw him in comics and very few Ducktales episodes. Thanks! _


	4. A Villain of Sorts

_**Kingdom Hearts is (C) Disney/Square Enix**

* * *

_

_Netherworld Lights_

_Chapter 2:A Villain Of Sorts

* * *

_

NegaDuck spat out a mouth full of dark earth, growling darkly as he rose his eyes up to the weapon that had landed just beyond his own body. "Stupid piece of junk! Where can I get a useful weapon around in this place!"

The only good that had become of the entire encounter with the Keyblade master was that NegaDuck had gotten a sack full of munny. Otherwise, it was a total failure.

NegaDuck rose from his fixed place on the ground, dusting off his outfit. Grumbling loudly at the mess his usually prim, neat, outfit was made into by the trip through the dirt. Hearing a sound, closely in front on him, the duck looked up. Seeing a pair of eyes staring right back at him: "Wow! Ask and you shall receive!"

Jumping back, due to the close proximity of the stranger NegaDuck shouted, "What's the big idea!" Getting a closer look at the stranger, a lanky human with an ebony robe on and short spiky brown hair. The stranger reached out a hand, promptly scooping NegaDuck's own--shaking it hardily. NegaDuck growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Woah! Woah! No need to be so upset! Where should I begin?" The stranger pulled out a large stack of index cards, "I guess from the beginning, right? Now then... 'Roxas, I've come to deliberate your true position!' Um..." The boy posed, holding out a large musical instrument (that had previously been hidden behind his back) that looked much like a guitar, "'Now you will come with me, to the World That Never Was... or I will be forced... to use... drastic... measures...'... erm... yea!"

NegaDuck stared at the other, who's eyes never left the cards, saying in disgust: "What are you doing?"

"You're my audience! I'm trying to get down this speech before I go on my mission..." Shrugged the black-clad stranger, "I was just saying it would be easier with someone in front of me, and _sha-bam_ you show up. I could only take it as a sign."

NegaDuck shook his head for a moment, "I'm about to show you a real _sign_ in a minute... listen, I'm not here to be your Speech Teacher or anything. Looks like your a lost cause anyhow, kid..."

"It's Demyx, and that's not very nice..." His face warped into a look of pure sadness. NegaDuck shook his head once more, grabbing ahold of the Troublemaker and throwing it over his shoulder, "What happen, you lose a fight or something?"

Gripping the handle of the weapon tightly, NegaDuck snapped back, "That's none of your business!"

"Woah, don't get so mad..." Demyx muttered something under his breathe, "You're not from around here, I can tell."

"What are you doing here, Demyx?" Called a voice, though when NegaDuck looked around no one was in earshot besides Demyx and he. "You're going to miss the meeting, again."

"X-Xigbar!" Demyx called out, as another black-clad stranger appeared in the air, or atleast his head. Soon enough Xigbar emerged standing beside Demyx, "I was just practicing..."

"You know this isn't something you can practice right?" Xigbar slapped the other on the back, "Speeches are supposed to flow naturally when you have an intention, dude... It'll come to you." His attention suddenly turned to NegaDuck, "Who are you, man?"

NegaDuck couldn't resist the temptation of introducing himself as he had for years now, "I am the most fiendish, dastardly, villain to walk the face of existence. I am the fingernail polish that ruins your car's paint... I am NegaDuck!" Striking a pose as he watched the younger of the two black-clad strangers perk up.

"Wow, that was perfect!" Demyx clapped his hands, elbowing Xigbar. "Wouldn't he make a great Heartless?"

Xigbar smirked, his eye turning to NegaDuck's weapon, "Where'd ya' get that weapon, dude?"

"I have no idea. It isn't any of mine, that's for sure. I'd much prefer something a little more intimidating... like a bazooka." NegaDuck hissed, his eyes watching the lanky Xigbar for a moment, "So you know how to use it, or something?"

"You fight with your heart." Xigbar said simply. "It's custom made to fit your personality. What's it called?"

"Tag said Troublemaker." NegaDuck grunted, taking the weapon from his shoulder to cradle it in his hands, "With your heart, eh?"

"Yea. It looks like a Berserker weapon too... like Saïx." Demyx noted, pointing to the end of the weapon, "You probably can do area attacks... and sweeps."

NegaDuck was lost, but knew that he'd found a means to discovering how to take down the Keyblade Master. With a dark grin he said aloud, "Key-Kid's going to be the one eating dirt next fight. Along with his two buddies..."

"Don't tell me, you're talking about Roxas." Demyx said, catching onto the pun NegaDuck made, "I mean Sora..."

"What's it to you?" NegaDuck felt unnerved that the younger one was so perceptive.

"Well, Organiz--" Demyx began, but Xigbar stepped on his foot, causing him to reel in pain.

"What my friend means to say, is that we're going to help you out, so we just wanted to know. To make sure you weren't planning on using it against anyone we know..." Xigbar said quickly, releasing the other's foot. Demyx grumbled, looking down at his throbbing foot. Xigbar paid him no mind, "Well, what'd'ya say, dude? Pals?"

"I'm not your pal..." NegaDuck corrected, thinking to himself. _So we finally meet, let's see why good ol' Hades can't stand you knobs.

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Well, sorry it took so long to update. I hope everyone still likes it. Sorry Negs didn't put up quite the fight in chapter one, but he will soon, trust me. Yes, I think Negs is a Beserker in battle. Very ruthless fighting style suits him in my eyes. Does anyone want me to put up NegaDuck's battle stats sheet?


	5. Deep Drive

**disney owns everything but my story.**

* * *

Netherworld Lights

**chapter three: Deep Drive

* * *

**

**Great Maw**

Xigbar and Demyx led the duck further into Hallow Bastion's mountain crevices, until they came out into a vast barren field. Xigbar turned his good eye to NegaDuck saying lowly, "The security system shouldn't work outside of the town, this should be the place where you rematch the Sora..."

"The security system? What does it give off an alarm?" NegaDuck laughed, "I've dealt with too many security systems to be scared of them, buddy, so keep your concern to yourself. Hurry up and teach me how to use this weapon, will you?"

Xigbar bit his lip, annoyed with the impatience of his trainee, holding his hands up, "You don't understand, I know, but you will. Now follow us... we can't fight here without risk of being seen..."

Demyx, who'd been quiet the entire time, backed away from the group, motioning with his hand he began to make a slice into midair, a cloud a black smoke erupting from the space he'd just created. "To the World That Never Was, then?"

"World That Never Was? Let me guess, we're going to the Training Ground That Never Was, then?" Cackled NegaDuck, acting unimpressed by the fact that the younger Organization member had created a portal out of thin air. Xigbar nudged the duck towards the portal, "All right, all right, I'm going..."

With that the three disappeared from Hallow Bastion.

* * *

**Castle Gate**

Walking for ten minutes Sora and the others saw no sign of the angry duck that stole Scrooge's money. Donald and Goofy searched just as fervently as their friend, but seemed to be in a debate if they'd ever heard of "NegaDuck" before. Donald recalled some mention of the name, but couldn't place it. Goofy insisted that it probably had something to do with their visit to Castle Oblivion that was the reason Donald couldn't remember anything about this character, NegaDuck.

Sora had no ground in the argument, he was only concerned with finding the character before Scrooge found out that his money could be completely gone.

"You think he's working for some Heartless like Pete was?" Goofy asked out of the blue while they were going exploring the ruins of the Castle Gate. "Maybe this character is a new favorite of Malificent, or som'thin'."

Sora shivered to the thought. More or less he didn't want to be interrupted from this journey by another _Pete_, if anything that would stall them in finding Kairi and Riku. "I hope not, guys, Malificent should give it up by now..."

"You know her," Goofy began, "She ain't one to call it a day until the she gets what she wants... Kind of like Hades..."

Sora hated to admit it but Goofy was right. "Let's just get the money back. I'm sure we can probably convince this guy, NegaDuck, that Malificent is a bad business partner..."

* * *

**Hall of Empty Melodies**

Materializing in the World That Never Was, NegaDuck realized that these Organization XIII people had a more elaborate hide-out than any he'd ever dreamed up. (Of course the best hide-out that he'd had was an entire executive building during his Fearsome Five days.) Xigbar and Demyx appeared behind him, both looking holding no expressions on their faces as they returned 'home'.

"All right, little dude, ready to learn how to use that thing?" Xigbar leaned down to NegaDuck, almost acting as if the duck was a child. NegaDuck snarled in response, but held his actions knowing attacking Xigbar would not be fruitful... at least until he'd learned to fight in this strange place. "How should we go about doing this?"

Demyx shrugged, looking just as clueless about the method as Xigbar.

"Xigbar! Demyx!" Called a voice from what seemed above them. NegaDuck realized they were below another layer of the building, from the higher level another Organization member stood. The blue-haired member crossed his arms, "You should know that Somebody doesn't belong here. The Superior will hear about this."

Xigbar threw up his hands, begging to the other member, "Come on, dude, we were only trying to teach him some moves against Roxas!" In a moment Xigbar disappeared and reappeared near the blue-haired one, "Saïx, listen..." Leaning in Xigbar whispered several things to the member. Saïx pushed Xigbar away, "Only an idiot would not realize what you were doing bringing him here. If you are meaning to insult me..."

"Of course not. I'm trying to ask for your help. He's a Beserker, like you..." Xigbar continued in a louder voice. "Come on, just a little match to show him how to mess with Roxas..."

"If you mean to say this 'just like you' as a form of sentimentalism. I am a Nobody, as are you, and I don't care about relating to another..." Saïx growled, disappearing.

Materializing just in front of NegaDuck, Saïx glanced now at the duck. "You? A Berserker? You don't look like you have enough rage in you to last a minute in a fight..."

NegaDuck stepped back, glaring at the blue-haired Nobody. A scar crossed Saïx' entire face, and he had what appeared to be pointed ears. NegaDuck felt the need to prove himself to this member, raising the weapon, he replied, "If we're going by looks... I'd say you're the one who doesn't look too tough. Someone must've knocked you around a lot to give you a scar like that..."

"Why you..."

Demyx interrupted, grabbing ahold of NegaDuck's shoulders, "Saïx, I'll give you a target. We'll teach him by example, all right?"

Saïx shot NegaDuck an enraged look, "As you wish... but make it difficult this time, Demyx."

Xigbar, who'd been standing behind them (trying his best not to look amused that NegaDuck was picking a fight with Saïx), made it his priority to keep NegaDuck out of harms way by telling him where to move. NegaDuck kept his eyes on the two who were preparing for battle. Saïx's weapon was a large claymore, while Demyx was using a sitar; neither of them looked worried about the battle.

Demyx closed his eyes strumming on the sitar. NegaDuck briefly wondered what on earth this attack could _do_ (besides make Demyx look mildly silly), but he saw liquid forming in various spots of the battlefield, taking shape into strange lanky creatures. Saïx let them form, doing nothing, saying nothing, and expressing nothing. The creatures inched towards the blue-haired Organization member, they looked more like they were dancing than preparing for an attack. Saïx growled lowly, "I thought you said you would make this difficult!"

The claymore went back as Saïx edged into a fighting stance, the end of the weapon glow fanning out and what happened next NegaDuck could barely follow. Saïx's body glow, lifting him from the ground, almost gracefully he swung the blade at the first watery figure, then the next, and a third. The claymore went flying into the ground, shaking it and throwing the remaining water forms into the air. Once the blade returned to Saïx's hands he was fighting again; in what looked to be one hit, three of Demyx's attackers would fall... NegaDuck's mouth hung open.

_I could do something like that? With this? _He tightened his grip on his weapon, but never once turned his head away from Saïx and Demyx. With fighting skills like that, Darkwing... no anyone would fall underneath NegaDuck's power.

Not once had there been an opening for Demyx's creatures to attack Saïx. Saïx destroyed everything perfectly, and at the end of the battle held his blade at Demyx's throat (for good measure, and to most likely scare the younger member).

"Was that helpful enough?" Saïx questioned, watching NegaDuck closely, he was smiling. NegaDuck tried to clear off the astonished face he wore, he didn't want Saïx to know he was more than impressed by the display.

"It was interesting. I'd like to give it a try now..." NegaDuck finally let his eyes fall down to the weapon. "Bring those water things back up. I'm ready for this!"

* * *

authors notes: I should've done this earlier, but I decided to now add in the places they visit. Sorry this took so long. v.v; I have a feeling this is a kind of pointless chapter. Apologies. 


	6. The 13th Struggle

**_disney and squaresoft/enix owns kingdom hearts. disney owns darkwing duck._**

* * *

_Netherworld Lights_

_Chapter Four: 13th Struggle_

* * *

**Crystal Fissure**

"Found something!" Sora cried from in front of his two friends. Donald glanced to Goofy, then nodded as they both rushed to join up with Sora.

It had been over an hour of searching for the duck that stolen Scrooge McDuck's money so the three were desperate for any clue as to what happened to the stubby, angry fiend. Donald eagerly approached the brunette teen, asking, "What is it! What'd you find?"

Sora grinned smugly, "Only this..." Pointing with his gloved hand down to the ground where several pieces of munny lay. Not only was it munny, it seemed to be a solid trail of the currency. Donald scratched his head as he picked up one of the coins, Sora sighed, "What do you think?"

"I'd say that munny was burning a hole in our thief's pocket, literally. Hyak!" Laughed the guard leaning down to collect several of the coins himself.

"Or... it's a trap." Donald suggested, "The trail starts here... I doubt that bag of munny would just _now_ start leaking munny..."

Sora shrugged, "If it _is _a trap, that would be prett-y-y-y lame. But either way it'll lead us to the guy with Scrooge's munny. Right?"

All three of them nodded in unison. Donald took ahead of the bunch collecting the coins from the trail while Goofy pulled out an open coin purse to collect them with. Sora focused on the path ahead, hoping that this NegaDuck was really not a friend of Malificent, or any other of the groups enemies.

* * *

**Hall of Empty Melodies**

The battlefield was covered in water and scorch marks. In the midst of the empty room, on the tiled flooring, lay Demyx and NegaDuck both exhausted. NegaDuck's face covered in perspiration, his weapon behind him on the ground, he sighed, "What a fight..."

"No joke... for a beginner..." Demyx stopped mid-sentence, leaning up from his sprawled position on the tile to look at NegaDuck, "You could give those three a run for their munny! I think..."

"Of course, I can!" NegaDuck replied heatedly, "I could've with or without training!"

Demyx sighed, "Modest, aren't you? I guess it's a Beserker thing."

"Speaking of which, where did old Scars run off it, not to mention Xigbar..." NegaDuck tried not to sound too suspecting but he knew better than to completely trust strangers, even those who helped him.

"Oh..." Demyx nervously hesitated, "Säix went to see the Superior..."

NegaDuck narrowed his eyes, knowing now that the Nobody was hiding something. NegaDuck, usually a very direct duck, began to question to the whereabouts of Xigbar once more, but the young Nobody interrupted saying, "Aren't you hungry?"

Before NegaDuck could protest Demyx grabbed ahold of the duck's arm pulling him off the saturated battlefield floor, towards the large double doors at the end of the room.

* * *

**The Kitchen That Never Was**

Luxord dashed from the kitchen, his finest set of poker cards trailing along through the air after him. In his hands the gambler held tightly a sloppily constructed sandwich. "Freedom!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he skidded to a halt in the middle of the hallway, raising the sandwich high into the air. Suddenly a spear came flying from the kitchen, implanting itself in the wall beside Luxord. The gambler yelped until he realized the shear missed, then taunted towards the kitchen, "Good try, old chap, but we can't win all of the time, right?"

A second spear flew, landing straight through Luxord's sandwich, pulling it from his hands and pinning it to a wall. Luxord snarled, his victory snuffed out, "Ruffian! The Superior will hear of this!"

Luxord stomped away, leaving the shear and his sandwich pierced to the wall. As he left, he saw Demyx and another walking towards him. Giving the other Nobody an annoyed glance as he passed by, "Beware, Demyx, it's Xaldin's day in the kitchen. So, you'd best just wait for dinner yourself..."

"What happen, Luxord, lose another sandwich?" Demyx questioned, out of the corner of his eye he winked at NegaDuck, "We'll get you one, won't we NegaDuck?"

The gambler growled, marching off in a distraught manner, his cards circling around his head as he did. Calling back, "You don't stand a chance, Demyx! You couldn't even stand up to Vexen let alone Xaldin."

Demyx was hurt by this comment it seemed, muttering underneath his breath, "Ice and water don't do battle very well, that's all..."

NegaDuck stared at the pouting Nobody for a moment before rolling his eyes. "This guy, Xaldin, can't be that bad."

"Well... I don't know. I think we can take him out, if we work out a plan that is." Demyx drew a fist as he headed for the door of the kitchen. Leaning over to peer into the kitchen without being spotted Demyx watched the long haired Nobody inside, Xaldin twirl around the kitchen with a set of butcher knives. As NegaDuck joined him Demyx let a droplet of sweat form on his face, "We have nothing to worry about. I'll distract him with my water sprites and you hit the refrigerator, okay?"

NegaDuck narrowed his eyes, "So, what about the spears? He throw that?" Pointing to the one on the wall with the sandwich still pinned underneath it.

"Well, sort of. He really... doesn't throw them. They move on their own, from his will-power. But anyhow, here I go." Demyx quickly entered the kitchen before NegaDuck could complain or question the safety of the mission they were undertaking. The mullet haired Nobody approached Xaldin, waving his hands in the air, "Hey, Xaldin, kitchen duties again?"

"Yup. Get out." Xaldin didn't look up from his task of peeling potatoes.

"But I was just checking what you were fixing..." Demyx made a motion to NegaDuck to enter not looking away from Xaldin.

Xaldin glanced up for a minute, "You makin' fun of me?"

"N-no. I was being honest."

NegaDuck entered the room, keeping below the eye-level of the tall, dark-haired Nobody that was peeling potatoes, inching towards the back wall of the kitchen where the refrigerator lay. The duck paused for a moment to watch the nervous Demyx talking to the other member of his team. The cunning NegaDuck had no trouble making his way through the kitchen without a sound. Yet as he neared the goal he realized something was following him. Turning about NegaDuck found himself being hovered over by three lances. Swallowing the duck backed away from the spears only to realize they were in pusuit of him. NegaDuck slowly pulled out the TroubleMaker, keeping it in front of him as he watched the lances hover over his head. Seeing out of the corner of his eyes that three more were hovering by Demyx, NegaDuck scowled whispering lowly, "So much for this being easy."

NegaDuck backed his way towards the refrigerator, one hand behind him searching for the handle. He didn't know what was inside, but he hoped something in the appliance would be enough to sustain him through the fight with Sora, Donald and Goofy. As his fingers coiled around the handle of the door NegaDuck heard Demyx shout, "Look out!"

He was already aware of what was going on, NegaDuck dodged out of the way as the three spears jabbed at him. Raising the hammer high into the air NegaDuck got ready for the lances next attack. Demyx on the other hand was already summoning his water forms, they came springing up from the floor. Xaldin wasn't one to take the attacks lightly, all six lances began to whirl through the air. The spears began to fly through the air after NegaDuck again, he had little option but to fight them back with his own weapon - or dodge them which seemed not to work as well, because they would swim through the air behind him and attack once more. NegaDuck struck two of the spears down, going back to the refrigerator quickly.

"You're persistent aren't you?" Xaldin laughed, sending the other three spears after NegaDuck. Xaldin himself began to fight off the water forms, sending them back into the puddles they began as. Demyx shot a jet of water towards the other nobody in response to his water forms being destroyed. Neither of the Nobodies looked defeated, both were smiling broadly to one another.

NegaDuck fought back the spears, opening the doors of the refrigerator in a flash and grabbing the first two things he saw: which happened to be a pizza box and a box of what looked to be noodles. Leaving the doors open, NegaDuck backed away from his goal, satisfied he had done a well job at defending himself. Behind him however three more lances began to group, leaving NegaDuck wondering if he should've gotten a smaller prize to run away with. In a last ditch effort NegaDuck threw the pizza box towards Demyx, calling out to the Nobody, as he tucked the other box underneath his arm and began to fight once more.

* * *

**The Great Maw**

Sora and the others had reached the end of the munny trail. Standing in the middle of the great and wide empty valley they stood wondering why the munny had ended. Sora had the itching feeling that this had indeed been a trap, a poorly constructed one, but they were left in the open of this valley waiting for whatever waited to attack.

"Sora!" Goofy called, pointing to a dark cloud forming just behind them. The three began to gear up for battle watching the darkness swirl before their eyes and a form appear from the clouds.

The Sharp-Shooter came out of the hole, Xigbar looked at the three with a wide smile, "Well, well... even knowing it was a trap you still came?"

"Organization thirteen!" Sora cried, tightening his hold on the Keyblade. "What do you want? You aren't helping out that NegaDuck guy, are you?"

"Me, help out a Somebody? We Nobodies are pretty selfish, right? I mean, I gave you all of the stolen munny back, right?" Laughed the Nobody, "All I want in exchange is a little entertainment, that's all."

"I can hardly believe that! What is it you're really up to?" Sora exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at the Organization member. "Where'd that NegaDuck guy go? What'd you do to him?"

"You're worried about him? Well, he's been given a little help, since you heroes like to beat up on Somebodies without power I figured making it fair was the least I can do." Xigbar snapped his fingers as he did another dark cloud of smoke appeared beside him. It looked like a portal, "Isn't that right, NegaDuck?"

Nothing happened. Donald watched the portal for a moment before asking, "Did you make him invisible?"

Sora crossed his arms, holding in laughter. Goofy just looked confused.

"NegaDuck?" Xigbar said again, this time more questioning. Tapping his foot on the ground the Nobody walked over to the portal he created. Poking his head inside to look at the Hall of Empty Melodies. He saw neither Demyx or NegaDuck. Thinking for a moment, he warped the portal to another location (and another until he found the two he was searching for). Shouting at Demyx and NegaDuck: "All right, dudes! That's not cool! You totally bashed by cool introduction!"

Realizing he was in the middle of a battlefield Xigbar snarled, looking at NegaDuck running amuck through the kitchen with spears following him and Demyx fighting back Xaldin. "End this in ten minutes, or I'm comin' back here and stopping it myself."

"Yes, mother!" Demyx cried before Xigbar disappeared.

Sora, Donald and Goofy gave the Nobody a questioning look. Xigbar shook his head, "Sorry about that dudes, you can wait right?"

"Oh brother..." Donald exclaimed, slapping his forehead.

* * *

_Author's note: To answer the pressing question about when Darkwing and the others are going to be entering my fanfiction. Netherworld Lights is a prequel to a larger fanfiction I plan on doing with more disney characters in it. Darkwing and the others are going to be featured in that, along with the Fearsome Five. Please be patient with me, this is only an introduction piece to a probably longer fiction about Darkwing and Sora saving King Mickey's Disney Castle. (Not to give away too much!) I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone, and thanks again for reading! -_


	7. Sinister Shadows & A Desire

_disney and squaresoft owns all of kingdom hearts. _

* * *

**Netherworld Lights**

**Chapter 5: Sinister Shadows/Desire for All That is Lost**

* * *

**Kitchen That Never Was**

"Wow, that was kind of..." NegaDuck felt too light-headed to continue his sentence. Demyx took the last piece of pizza from the box, throwing it aside as he laugh at the exhausted duck. NegaDuck took all of his energy left to sit up and glare at the Nobody. "What's so funny...?"

Demyx shook his head. "You're going to need more than that to beat Sora... here..."

NegaDuck was handed a strange crystal bottle with several stars and moons inside of it, glowing brightly the contents of the glass seemed to be flowing like liquid. NegaDuck scrunched his bill up as he asked, "What's this for?"

"Drink it. Xigbar is expecting you; expecting you to show us a good fight against that Sora kid. Besides, you look like you need a drink, right?" Demyx stood up from the table they were seated at, carefully stepping over the form of Xaldin on the floor. "That wasn't a bad fight, now use all of your powers to --"

Demyx stopped mid-sentence, at the doorway of the kitchen stood Saïx, arms crossed and looking his usual angered self. NegaDuck quickly drank the potion, hoping it would do as Demyx said - give him more energy - and to his surprise it did just that. He felt a rush of light serge through him, and he was ready once more to fight. The duck's attention turned back to Saïx, giving the blue-haired Nobody a hateful 'hmph!' as he stood up beside the table as well. Saïx's mouth chanced a clever smile as he watched the two in the kitchen, his eyes going from them to Xaldin on the ground. "Demyx, you know you will be in big trouble with the Superior if he finds you've been picking fights with other members of the Organization. And you... duck... be taking your leave..."

NegaDuck grumbled an insult to the Nobody underneath his breath. Saïx turned swiftly around, narrowing his eyes hatefully at the duck; NegaDuck armed himself, waiting for the Nobody to make a move. Saïx only smile again, laughing lowly, before he threw something towards the duck - NegaDuck instinctively brought a hand out to block the projectile. Instead something came into his hand; another hammer much like his own, except the design was different than TroubleMaker. NegaDuck simply glared at the weapon for a moment, then looked to Saïx, "No matter how many gifts you give me: I won't go easy on you next time..."

Saïx's mood turned serious, "It's called Malice Omega [Ω. Far more efficient than that weapon you have, I might say..."

The weapon was crimson, ebony and violet, the handle much resembled a flame with a strange looking heart covered in thorns in the center of the staff. The end of the hammer was pointed on one end and broad on the other; unlike the TroubleMaker's double flat head. NegaDuck couldn't understand it but the weapon felt more powerful than TroubleMaker. He put Malice Omega into his hands and let TroubleMaker drop to the ground (it disappeared before it hit the tiled flooring however). "Don't expect me to thank you..."

Saïx was already gone from the doorway. Demyx nudged the duck towards the exit, not saying a word about the gift NegaDuck had received from the gruff looking Nobody, "Come on, let's go start that battle."

* * *

**Great Maw**

"Did you hear the one about Panda bear walking into the bar?" Xigbar asked to the bored looking group of heroes. Sora, Donald and Goofy were beginning to wonder if the Nobody had just brought them there for his (tasteless) comedy act. Donald was about to nod off to sleep, Goofy was twirling his shield on his fingers, dancing in a circle and Sora was drawing pictures of Kairi and Riku in the dirt. Xigbar's attempts to keep them occupied were failing, and in a last ditch effort (to get them to listen to his jokes) he threatened, "Come on, if you don't at least pay attention I'll have to bring out some Dusk, dudes!"

"There'll be no need for you to entertain them anymore..." A hole opened out of air, out of the swirling Darkness stepped NegaDuck, with Malice Omega over his shoulder. "I'm going to show them once and for all that NegaDuck does not lose a fight... they only got lucky!"

Sora stood up, careful not to disrupt his picture in the dirt, "There you are, Negy... whatever! Listen, we need to talk about something... you're choice in friends is really dangerous! These Nobodies are just using you and --"

NegaDuck didn't listen to the young boy; he just began to ease into his fighting stance. "I don't think you understand, kid. This isn't about the munny, or those Nobodies! It's about me getting rid of you!"

NegaDuck sprung forward, his power felt doubled due to the new weapon, bringing Malice down into the ground. Sora and the others, not expecting the formerly powerless NegaDuck's actions, were thrown into the air by the vibrations that run through the ground. Sora regained his balance in the air and brought his Keyblade out. Landing on the ground the hero bounded towards his attacker, striking the duck several times (much like he had in the previous fights), but to his surprise none of them hit NegaDuck. Sora grumbled, looking behind him swiftly to see where his companions stood, "You've certainly changed..."

"I was always like this, just not accustomed to anything but firearms! Now that I know what to do with this weapon -- there is no way I will lose again!" NegaDuck watched as Sora began to attack once more, but suddenly the boy dodged Goofy's shield as it was thrown through the air. NegaDuck brought his hammer up, bracing for impact as the shield struck against it -- sending him several paces backwards. Relentlessly Sora began to attack, taking the Keyblade in to stab at NegaDuck in various directions.

NegaDuck fought back with all of his might, meanwhile he could notice out of the corner of his eyes that the two Nobodies were watching from the distance. NegaDuck secretly was happy they didn't try to help him -- but something about the way they watched the action was bothering him. Maybe Sora was right: those Nobodies -- or whatever they were -- were dangerous things. But whatever they wanted with NegaDuck, he was determined to disappoint them.

NegaDuck was the epicenter of the action, Sora, Donald and Goofy circled him looking wary. NegaDuck himself was covered in sweat, but he being a Berserker (that was Demyx's word for it) did wonders for his stamina. Spinning Malice through the air, attempting to keep the three from attacking him simultaneously, NegaDuck knocked Goofy backwards -- the shield falling to the ground. Sora snarled as he backed away from NegaDuck to avoid the attack, "What'd we ever do to you, NegaDuck!"

Another hit sent Donald through the air, holding his tail-feathers in pain. NegaDuck was on the battlefield alone with the KeyBlade master.

Sora wasn't worried, only angry. He despised seeing his friend's in pain, especially Donald and Goofy. He held out his KeyBlade in front of him, "If that's the way you want it! Light Give Me Strength!"

Leaping through the air towards NegaDuck, Sora's outfit began to change into a bright red and another KeyBlade came out of nowhere. NegaDuck rose Malice to brace for the attack but it was useless this time -- Sora had more power than NegaDuck now. NegaDuck hit the ground, his hammer still in hand, as he skidded backwards in the dirt. His eyes turned crimson with hatred and wasted no time getting off of the ground, "What's with you, ki--"

It wasn't like before when Sora attack, it wasn't paced and it wasn't _nice _at all, it was a rage of attack with dual KeyBlades. NegaDuck couldn't even put in a single hit to the KeyBlade master; he was defeated before he even hit the ground. Once he did hit the ground, his weapon disappeared on its own. His head whirled as he looked up at Sora, his outfit still red but now he held no weapons in his hands, "Sorry about that, you just hurt my friends, NegaDuck." -- Sora's outfit turned back to normal, and pulled a potion out of his pocket and handed it to Donald (and another one to Goofy). "Now, listen. Now that we have the munny back we don't have any problems with you! Let's be friends!"

Sora leaned down, holding his hand out for NegaDuck to take a hold of. NegaDuck snarled, rage filling him as he realized that for all of his training and actions he'd still been defeated. Instead of accepting the hand that tried to help him up, NegaDuck mustered up the energy to bring out his weapon again. Sora barely caught the flash of the hammer coming into NegaDuck's hand before he was struck into the air. Sora's face filled with shock, as were the knight's and magician's own, as NegaDuck began the fight again. Next Donald and Goofy were struck, but it was not by NegaDuck's hammer.

Shadows began to crawl along the ground, taking form much like Demyx's water forms had, but they had blood-red eyes and no mouths. They were products of NegaDuck's dark wish to win the fight, no matter what the cost was to him, he wanted to defeat the KeyBlade master. He wanted to defeat Sora not because of his deal with Hades -- it was all about the pride the duck took in being undefeated by a hero. NegaDuck was used to coming out undefeated by Darkwing Duck, his doppelganger and arch nemesis; he'd usually insisted Darkwing won only by 'dumb-luck' and 'chance' when the hero did win. But to be defeated by a kid... NegaDuck would not stand for it.

So the shadows came... the Heartless that roamed throughout the World of the Light. NegaDuck felt a strange power filling him, a power that he desired more of the moment he'd tasted.

Sora attack him once more, but this time instead on one hammer NegaDuck had two. TroubleMaker was in his left hand while Malice was in his right -- just as Sora had been when he'd transformed. NegaDuck snorted, "How about round two?"

Sora gritted his teeth, "NegaDuck-k, you don't have any idea what're doing! You're going to lose your--"

NegaDuck's Heartless knocked Sora to the ground, clawing and scratching at t he hero's clothing. NegaDuck laughed darkly, watching the knight and magician struggle underneath a giant mound of Heartless. But this was not the way he wanted it -- NegaDuck wanted only _he_ to defeat Sora -- not some shadow creatures. Hitting his hammer against the ground the Heartless flew from the heroes, leaving the three dizzy in the middle of the Maw (with dozens of Heartless limp on the ground).

An aura of darkness surrounded the duck as he approached the dazed Sora. Holding his Hammer at the boy's eye-line, "I'll lose _what_?"

Sora's eyes narrowed as he looked up to NegaDuck hatefully. Not speaking as he watched NegaDuck's greater-than-thou eyes closely.

"If you won't finish that statement, can I?" NegaDuck stepped back as he readied his weapon again. Donald and Goofy struggled to their feet, fear in their eyes as they fretted for Sora's life. "... I'll lose... my _heart_!"

Sora closed his eyes tightly, raising his KeyBlade in front of his face to protect himself.

A crash rang out. Sora's stomach lurched as he heard a silence that followed. Then, a familiar hand touched his shoulder, "S-sora!" It was Goofy. "Open your eyes! It's okay!"

"W-what's goin' on, guys?" Sora whispered, as Donald handed the young hero a potion. Sora's eyes searched for NegaDuck.

NegaDuck was at the edge of the Great Maw's valley, where the jagged mountains began to steeply climb upwards. Both weapons still in hand the duck and his Heartless were in hot pursuit of Xigbar and Demyx.

Sora was dumbfounded. "Why-y?"

"Come on, he's obviously on our side. Let's give him a hand!" Donald waved his wand in the air wildly as he dashed towards NegaDuck and the Nobodies. "Thundara!" He shouted at nearest water-form that Demyx had called out. Goofy and a reluctant Sora followed suit, attacking the Heartless with all of their remaining might.

Demyx dodged a thrown hammer, and a thundaga spell as he called out to Xigbar, "Doesn't it look like this plot of yours misfired?"

"_My?_ I thought this was your idea, dude!" Xigbar's sniping guns blaring several times. "Enough of this, we're leaving. This game is over!" Xigbar whirled his twin weapons around, much like a cowboy would with pistols, and let out a giant shot into the air. The shot hit NegaDuck squarely on the chest, sending him to the ground, but the attack didn't stop there -- the shot bounced around looking for new victims. Donald's tail-feathers were burned, sending him flying into the air.

"Let's get out'a here!" Xigbar grumbled, opening the black portal to the World That Never Was before grabbing Demyx by the shoulder and shoving him inside. "Later, dudes!"

The fight was over. NegaDuck's Heartless faded into the shadows from whence they came and all of the weapons disappeared into clouds of light. Sora crossed his arms, "Goodbye to bad luck."

NegaDuck grumbled, opening his eyes from his place on the ground, "That's right. And if they come back I'll give them one-four again..."

Sora, Donald and Goofy all laughed. NegaDuck only snarled at them, getting to his feet shakily, "What's so funny?"

"You!" Sora insisted, pointing to the caped mallard, "You're not such a bad-guy after all, are you?"

"What! I am evil! I am the fiendish terror that flaps in the darkest of the nights, kid!" NegaDuck snapped, reaching behind him to grab his weapon again.

Sora shook his head, "But you still have your heart. What's more... you wanted your heart. If you were truly evil..."

Donald and Goofy agreed with a simple nodding of their heads.

"Of course I want my heart! If I become what they wanted... a heartless. Would I remember all of the pain I cause people?" NegaDuck laughed, "From what you let me understand being Heartless would cause me to be like those shadows I called out. NegaDuck is the ultimate destructive force -- not some mindless trouble-making shadow."

With that NegaDuck walked away without another word to the three heroes. Donald looked to Goofy, then to Sora, "That... kind of makes sense."

Sora scratched his head, "So... he didn't want to be Heartless, because it wouldn't be as great as when he hurt people...? Isn't that kind of..."

All three of them in unison chimed, "... Weird..."

* * *

_Author's note: One chapter left. Sorry this is taking so long. --;; _


End file.
